


Safe at Last

by because-were-family (celestewritesoccasionally)



Series: Analogical adoption AU [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29795577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestewritesoccasionally/pseuds/because-were-family
Summary: Nobody wanted a teenager. Patton had looked at the statistics, age was the number one factor towards your likelihood of getting adopted. Add a few mental illnesses, and siblings, and Patton’s chances were basically zero.Add in some extraordinary parents, and all that changes.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Dark Creativity | Remus & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Analogical adoption AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129919
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	Safe at Last

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna wait till I had all the chapters written, but that didn't work out...  
> Anyway, enjoy!  
> Warnings for this chapter:  
> -Mentioned abuse  
> -Mentioned homophobia  
> -Touch aversion  
> lmk if u notice anything else that should be warned for!
> 
> Also! This fic will eventually include discussions of heavy abuse, CSA, and suicide, self harm. It'll all be warned thouroughly, but just a heads up!

Nobody wanted a teenager. Patton had looked at the statistics, age was the number one factor towards your likelihood of getting adopted. Add a few mental illnesses, and siblings, and Patton’s chances were basically zero.

People liked his siblings, of course. Twins, two for the price of one! And so young, and well behaved, at least for their age. They were all over that until they found out about Patton.

Then it was, 'oh, I'm not sure we have space for a third,' or, 'well, he's so old, he'll age out before we can form a relationship,' or Patton's least favorite, 'do they have to come as a set?'

Yes. Yes they did. Remus and Roman had been the only good things in Patton's life so far, and he wasn't letting them take that away. Not to mention that the second the idea of them being separated was brought up, the twins would burst into simultaneous fits, enough to change any adults opinion on them.

They'd tried it once. Separate foster homes the first week after they were put into the system. Patton had gone mostly numb to the situation. But the twins had fought, refusing to sleep, eat, or stop crying, until the foster parents told their social worker they were too much to handle.

So it had been foster home to foster home since then, occasionally a few nights with their social worker when no one else was willing.

Right now, they were in another foster home, pretty average. It wasn't the clear abuse that they'd had before in some of their foster homes, Patton didn't know how they were ever approved, but it was clear that this family had no intentions of adopting them.

An average evening in an average home. Patton was quietly trying to convince Remus to eat his vegetables, when he was interrupted by the phone ringing. Their foster mom, Angela, got up, going to answer it.

A minute later, she came back to the dinner table, exchanging a quiet word with her husband.

Patton poked at his food, debating asking what that was about, before deciding it was probably none of his business.

Roman, however, sitting next to them didn't share the sentiment. "It's rude to whisper! Gotta share!"

Patton flinched a little, sure that Roman was gonna get yelled at.

But Angela just sighed. "I guess it is. Well, there's a family that wants to adopt you!"

Roman perked up, bouncing excitedly. Remus soon joined him. 

Patton just sat sullenly, doubting that it would work out. It never had before. He'd never voice that out loud, though, he wouldn't dare to ruin the glimmer of hope on his brother's faces.

Patton was vibrating with anxiety by the time the social worker got there. Today was just a meeting, nothing guaranteed, and Patton had to make the best possible impression on their potential new parents.

Roman bounced over to Patton. "Is Ms. Hill here yet?"

Patton smiled a little. "Yeah, she is, go get Remus!"

Roman ran off to go get his brother, quickly returning.

They got into Ms. Hill's sedan, driving to the dull gray building that they were unfortunately so familiar with.

She led the three boys inside, and up to her office, which had additional chairs crowded into the small space.

Remus crawled into Patton's lap, Patton having to shift to accommodate the extra weight on the flimsy desk chair. Roman hopped up onto the chair next to him. Ms. Hill sat in her own behind the desk, all of them in tense silence as they waited for the other two chairs to be filled.

Patton perked up when the door to the room opened, tilting his head at the two men who entered the room.

"Aren't gonna have a mama?" Was the first thing Remus said when they sat down at the table.

The taller man frowned, looking down, where the other just chuckled awkwardly. "Nah, but you can call Lo that,"

Patton frowned a little. "I'm sorry about him, our old family wasn't very...accepting,"

Patton chose not to mention what had happened the first time he brought up liking boys.

The taller man nodded, understanding. "I see. Well, I hope we can change that for you. And please, disregard Virgil's attempts at humor."

Virgil glared at the other.

Ms. Hill cleared your throat. "I'm glad you're getting along! This is Roman, Remus, and Patton, kids, this is Logan and Virgil."

Logan reached a hand across the space, letting Roman shake first, then Patton, before extending it to Remus. Remus scrunched up his nose, recoiling back into Patton. 

"No touch!"

Logan nodded, understanding. "Alright, no touch. Well, as Ms. Hill said, I'm Logan, and this is my husband Virgil."

Roman tilted his head. "Husband? That's a thing you can do?"

"Yeah, yeah it is." Logan squeezed Virgil's hand.

Virgil cleared his throat. "It's uh, it's nice to meet you guys."

Patton smiled a little, this was already going better than most meetings. "Thanks. It's nice to meet you too, uh, Mr. …?"

"Sanders. But just call me Virgil, otherwise things get confusing."

"Um, okay, uh, Virgil," Patton said hesitantly.

"So," Logan cleared his throat. "As I'm sure you've heard, we'd like to adopt you."

Patton just barely stopped himself from asking, 'why in the world would you want to do that?'

Fortunately, his question was answered.

"We've considered adopting for a while, and we decided that we're finally ready. As for why we decided on you three, we agreed that we wanted older kids, since too many of them get lost in the system, and they’re more to our parenting strengths.”

Ms. Hill smiled. “Are there any questions you kids have?”

Roman perked up. "Do you have any pets?"

“Not at the moment, but it could be considered if you would be willing to take some of the responsibility,”   
Remus bounced excitedly. “Could we get bugs?”

Virgil’s eyes lit up. “I’ve been trying to get Lo to let me get a tarantula for forever, he claims it’s an illogical pet, cuz it’s not capable of the same companionship as dogs and cats or whatever, but I think he’s just scared of it crawling in his bed at night.”

Logan rolled his eyes. “Insects and arachnids are fine. Just not in the house.”

Patton nodded. “Yeah, I think spiders need to stay outside, bud,”

Remus huffed. “Fineeee,”

The look he shared with his twin brother however, did not share the same sentiment.

Note to self: check your sheets before bed.

Patton cleared his throat. "So, what happens now?"

Ms. Hill smiled. "I'll have another meeting with each of you to discuss your thoughts, and if that's all positive, then we'll do a trial living period of about a week,"

For the first time, Patton dared to let himself hope. 

The next fifteen minutes passed with comfortable chatter, a few practical questions, but mostly fluffy, get to know you stuff.

At the end of the meeting, Remus hummed softly, holding out his hand. “Ready to shake now.”

Logan’s eyes lit up, shaking the boy’s hand as gently as he could. “It was nice meeting you, I hope everything works out.”

Virgil and Logan walked side by side back to the car. Virgil got in, but didn’t start the engine, instead turning and smiling at Logan.

“What?” Logan said, partially annoyed, and partially affectionate.

“You’ve gone soft,” Virgil smirked, leaning over and kissing Logan’s cheek.

Logan’s face went bright red. “Did not.”

“You said they could get pets.”

“So?”

“You’ve never let me get a pet.”

“Because, knowing you, it will end up dead, or lost. No offense, but I think they’re more responsible than you.”

“You do realize I will be the one at home with them most of the time, right?”

Logan shrugged. “They’re old enough to dial a phone, it’ll be fine.”   
Virgil scoffed, lightly punching Logan’s shoulder. “Fuck you!”

“Love you too,”   
“Love you,” Virgil murmured, “You really like them, though, don’t you?”

Logan shrugged. “I guess...I see myself in them.”

“Good thing?”

Logan nodded.

Virgil smiled. “So, are we waiting till the papers are signed, or do you wanna start setting up their rooms now?”   
“I already have the afternoon off work,” Logan shrugged.

Virgil smiled, starting the car. "Start making one of your lists."

An hour later, Logan had disappeared. Virgil peeked out from the kid's room he was setting up, to find the attic stairs pulled down. “Lo?”

“I'm up here,”

“I can see that, what are you looking for?”

Logan reappeared, smiling sadly, holding a bundle of blue fabric in his arms.

Virgil frowned a little. “Is that…?”

“The quilt.”

“You wouldn’t even look at it before, why do you have it out?”

“I want…” Logan swallowed, trying not to tear up thinking about it, “I want Patton to have it.”

“Why?”

“It just...feels right,”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I think...I think he needs something special.”

Virgil smiled. "You're gonna be a really good dad…"

"So are you…" Logan leaned over, kissing Virgil's cheek.

Virgil leaned into the touch, grabbing Logan’s phone out of his back pocket when it started to ring.

"Hey!" Logan reached for his phone, but Virgil held it away from him, reading the caller ID.

"Oh, Lo, this is, this is it…"

Logan froze, gripping Virgil's hand tight.

"You ready?"

"I really want this, Lo…"

"I do too."

Then Logan reached over, and hit accept.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are very much appreciated!!
> 
> I'm kind of Done with Tumblr as a fandom space, but you can find me there, @andromedaspace


End file.
